Sonic vs Sonicexe
by Attorneyman
Summary: Sonic was having the worst nightmare ever: another him but with an evil grin and red and black bloody eyes murder Tails. When he wakes up he realizes that something is invading his dreams. Now he has to go through and each and every nightmare the thing known as Sonic.exe throws at him to defeat him.
1. A Demonic Morning

Sonic was running through Green Hill Zone as usual feeling mighty about himself. 'Nothing like a good run to feel fresh in the morning.' Suddenly he stopped running and found some animals dead. 'What the hell? Who did this?' He continued running and saw more dead animals and the more animals found the more gruesome their deaths were. 'I'm sure Eggman wouldn't go this far.' Sonic thought to himself. Suddenly a scream went out and Sonic dashed to where it came from. What he saw was an utterly shock to him. His best friend Tails with a stake in his body and his head on the top. "Oh no... What the fuck Eggman?!" The blue hedgehog shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly he saw another hedgehog with his back turned to him. It looked like him. How could there be two of him. That's a mystery. "Hey dude. Did you see who done this?" He asked. He didn't get a response so he decided to walk up to him. "Hey... Did you hear me?" Then something strange was happening: the closer he got to the hedgehog the louder some static went. And when he got close enough and tried to tap on his shoulder suddenly the entire Zone went to pitch black.

"WTF? What happened?" Sonic asked himself. Suddenly a laughter went out and a voice said, "Hello. Do you want to play with me?" At this point Sonic was a little creeped out. Suddenly the blackness turned into Angel Island but everything was on fire. 'What happened to Angel Island? I'd better figure this out.' Sonic thought to himself and started running left. But it seemed like the ground ran forever and then suddenly he heard the same laughter again and in front of him was an utter shock and surprise: It was him and he was flying like Metal Sonic. Except he had an evil grin on his face and his eyes were dark and pupils were blood red. "What the what?! Who the hell are you?!" "I'm you Sonic. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" The other Sonic said and started flying towards him. "Oh no. Get away from me!" The regular Sonic shouted and started running. But somehow he couldn't go any faster. He tried putting on the imaginary gas pedal but still he couldn't go any faster and the other crazed Sonic was getting closer. It was then the regular Sonic tripped and fell onto the ground and looked behind him to see that the other Sonic was gone. 'Phew. Must have been a crazy hallucination.' He thought to himself. He then got up and then saw Tails a couple miles ahead crying. "Tails? Is that you? What's wrong?" Sonic asked. Tails looked at him and said, "Sonic? Is that you? What happened to your red and black eyes?" "Huh? What drugs have you been taking Tails ol buddy? I've always had these kind of eyes. Why are you crying? Did Eggman do something mean to you?" The blue hedgehog asked. Suddenly the other Sonic appeared out of nowhere and had that same demonic grin on his face. "Oh no. Tails you gotta get outta there." The first Sonic said. "What? What did you say?" The yellow fox asked. "Tails! There's another me behind you! Get outta there!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs. But it was too late the other Sonic lunged at him and he could hear his screams of terror. "TAAAIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSS!"


	2. Another Nightmare

"Tails!" Sonic shouted as he awoken from his slumber and he was breathing heavily. He was in his own room in his own house on Mobius. When suddenly his friend Tails burst in and said, "What? What? What is it? What's wrong?" "Oh Tails. I had the worst nightmare. I was running through Green Hill Zone and then I saw a bundle of dead animals and then I saw another hedgehog with it's back to me and the closer I got to him the louder this static went and when I was close enough the entire area went to black and a voice was asking me if I wanted to play. I was then at Angel Island and the entire place was on fire so I decided to investigate and then the other hedgehog who looked like me appeared out of nowhere. I then looked at horror to see that his eyes were black and bloody red and he had a demonic grin on him and was floating like Metal Sonic. I then turned to run but no matter how I tried I couldn't get away and then I tripped and found the other me was gone. I thought it was just a crazy hallucination and then I turned to see you crying and I asked what was wrong and you asked why I was doing something to him? I would never do something to you and then I saw the other me with the grin on his face and I kept shouting to you to get out of there but you didn't respond back and then the other me lunged at you and the entire place went black again and I heard your screams like you were killed." Sonic explained to Tails. "And I thought Shadow's dreams were messed up. What could of caused you to have a dream like that?" The yellow two-tailed fox asked. "I haven't the hell of an idea but I'm just glad that it's over." The blue hedgehog said. "Well okay. Breakfast's downstairs. Come down when you're ready." Tails said. Then Sonic ran downstairs like a flash and was already at the table and gobbled it all down. "Whoa. New record. That's the fastest I've seen you eat." Tails said. "Yeah... Sometimes I amaze myself." Sonic said. "Oh I just remembered. Knuckles wants to see you. Something about a treasure hunt." Tails said. "Well I'll be over there in two shakes of a lambs tail." The blue hedgehog said and then ran out the door.

* * *

Sonic was at Knuckles house and he was standing by his house and said, "Hey Sonic." "Sup Knuckles. So what kind of treasure are we going after?" The blue hedgehog asked. "I just learned about reports of a jewel that can give people the craziest of nightmares. Figured we could get it first before it falls into the wrong hands." The red echidna explained. "No problem." Sonic said and then dashed off and came back with a red and black diamond. "Would this be it?" "Huh? Um I think so. Yeah it fits the description the folks have mentioned to me. They say that at night whoever has it in it's posession will give the victim a rash of horrible nightmares. And the only way to stop them is to defeat the source of them." Knuckles explained. "So like with a genie the only way to get rid of one is to get him to say his name backwards?" Sonic asked. "... Something like that. Well you kind of saved us the trouble of getting into trouble. Maybe a camp out would be a good reward." Knuckles said. "I'd like that." Sonic said.

* * *

The two got up their tent and then fell asleep when nightfall came. Suddenly the gem started glowing and it enveloped around Sonic.

* * *

Sonic awoken and found himself in darkness again and then the same creepy voice from his previous dream said, "You're too slow, want to try again?" Then that crazed laughter went out and Sonic shouted, "You bet your glazed cookies I'm gonna try again!" Suddenly the voice said, "YOU CAN'T RUN." Suddenly he was somewhere where the ground was like Scrap Brain Zone but the sky was a dark reddish color. He then took off running and was wondering what kind of zone this was. After a couple minutes that maddening laugh came again and he looked down to see the ground had several bloodstains on it. He was really getting scared and then suddenly the impostor Sonic appeared in front of him with those black and red eyes staring at him. "FOuNd YOu!" The impostor shouted. "Just who are you you impostor?!" The real sonic asked. Suddenly the area went black again and then found Knuckles standing by the impostor Sonic looking ready to fight him. "Knuckles! Wait, don't fight him!" Sonic shouted but Knuckles couldn't hear him. He threw a punch but the impostor Sonic teleported away laughing. The same thing happened for the next 10 minutes. Then Knuckles was broken down on the ground crying. "Knuckles! Don't give up! Slam that imposter into the ground!" The real Sonic shouted. But then the other Sonic lunged at him as soon the entire area went around him went dark and Knuckles screams could be heard. "KNNNUUUUUCKLLEEEEEEEEEEEEESS SSSSSSS!" Sonic shouted. Then that same voice said, "So many souls to play with, so little time... would you agree?" "What are you talking about?!" Sonic shouted. Suddenly the entire area came back but in front of him were three slots. One with Tails dead, one with Knuckles dead and the third with Eggman. "What's happening here? I just want to know what the hell's going on." Sonic said. Suddenly that insane laughter went out again and Sonic turned all over to find the source and then saw that imposter Sonic a few feet away from him. "You... Who the hell are you?! Why did you kill Knuckles and Tails?! They did nothing to you!" "You're a lot of fun to play with Sonic, just like that kid Daniel on earth, though he didn't last long." The imposter Sonic said, "In case you haven't figure it out I'm ." "Well what's your beef with me?" Sonic asked. "Oh nothing. Won't be long now until you join him and all my other friends." said walking towards him. Sonic backed up a little and said, "Who put you up to this? Eggman?" "Oh not him. I'm simply doing this for my own reasons." said with that same grin, "You can't run, Sonic. You're in my world now. Just like the others..." He then grabbed Real Sonic and then threw him across the room and he witnessed in terror as he lunged at him.


	3. The Final Nightmare

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted in shock and he looked all around the tent and found Knuckles was wide awake and with a lantern. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked. When Sonic told Knuckles of his nightmare and the one before it he was starting to sense a pattern. "Something obviously is haunting the dream world and it looks like you. Who was this other you anyway?" Knuckles asked. "He told me he was me and that his name was . Sounds kind of like a rejected video game file on a laptop. He has this most vile laugh. Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. That's what it sounded like and it's freaking me out." Sonic explained. "Hmmmm... Looks like we're gonna need some scientific help." The red echidna said. "What kind of help?" Sonic asked. Knuckles stared at him and at once he knew what he ment. "Oh no... No no no no. I'm not asking... HIM for help." The blue hedgehog rejected. "It's the only way." Knuckles said. "... ... ... ... Fine. Next stop... *gulp* The Egg Ship." Sonic said.

* * *

When the two jumped onto the Egg Ship they were then greeted with machine guns. "SONIC! Hold still while I blast you to pieces!" Eggman's voice shouted from the control deck. "We're not here to fight." Sonic said. "Huh? Then what are you here for? To humiliate me again?" Eggman said. "No... We need your help." Knuckles said. Eggman fell silent. Sonic the Hedgehog... his mortal enemy... asking for his help? "Is this some kind of joke? Cause if it is it's not a very good one." The evil scientist said. When the two jumped up to the control deck and smashed through the window Sonic said, "This isn't a joke. Listen to what I have to say." "Fine. You got my attention." Eggman said.

* * *

After hearing about Sonic's nightmares about a demonic him torturing him and his friends he knew that something was up. "I've had these nightmares as well. They only lasted for three days and I wanted to know what was up with them. So I created a machine that could suck out any dream and put it into an inanimate object and also had the ability to view them. When I sucked the cause of the nightmares I looked and saw a demonic you trapped in a diamond. Then I knew right then and there I needed to get rid of it. I shot it into the nearest cave and forgot all about it. But now it's back. ... I'll do whatever it takes to get rid of him once and for all." Eggman said. He then led the two into his invention room and then strapped Sonic into his Egg Dream Machine and started it up. Sonic then driffted off to sleep. "Now that meter will tell us if he's having a dream ... or a nightmare. We'll then be able to see what he's dreaming about." Eggman explained. Then suddenly the screen staticked and the screen showed Sonic in some sort of strange strange hallway with torchs all around.

* * *

Sonic was running through the hall and down a flock of stairs and then heard that insane laughter again and when he was on the third hallway appeared right in front of him with those dark black and red eyes. "Listen here fake hedgehog. I don't know what your plan is but it's not going to work." "Ho ho ho ho ho ho. But it's already working and in the final phase Sonic. Bout time I tell you my origin. I was once exactly like you but from another dimension. I enjoyed kicking bad guy asses. But then I felt this strange feeling like I was being watched. I was then hit with a blast from one of Robotnick's machines and he laughed at me as I went out. But then I came alive again but my eyes became like this. Then I lunged at Robotnick and viciously killed him with rage. When he was dead I looked at the mess I made and I couldn't believe it. I backed into a corner and got in a feedle position. I just commited murder. But then I heard this voice in my head telling me that this was destiny. Then something snapped in my mind and then a wide grin went on my face and an insane laughter escaped my lips. I did the same to Tails and Knuckles and the animals and then I trapped them in my own demonic world so I could torture them forever. Then I came around another world but I could only go there in the dream world. I tormented the Robotnick but he thought he could get rid of me by trapping me in that jewell. But he was damn wrong. And now I'm back. But I'm not planning on being here for long. I'm gonna take control of your body and then I'll torment the denizens of this world forever! Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" shouted. "That's not gonna happen." Regular Sonic said. He then threw a punch but teleported away and then lunged at regular Sonic and pinned him to the ground. Regular Sonic then kicked him off and slammed him into one of the walls and started punching and kicking him at super fast speed and then knock him up onto the ceiling. He then got up wearily and said, "You can't beat me. No one has been able to for years." "That's where your wrong. People never beat you is because they were afraid. You feed off of their fears and use them against them." Regular Sonic said and turned his back to him, "I'm not afraid of you. You're not real. You're nothing. You're just a pile of shit." was then about to lunge he vaporized and his scream could be heard.

* * *

Back in the real world was sucked into a bottle and the lid was sealed tight. Sonic then awoke and looked at his demonic counterpart and said, "Not so tough now huh?" "This isn't the end you hear me?! I'll get the hell outta here and destroy this world." shouted in anger. Sonic then pulled out a cross and said, "The power of christ destroys you!" Then white lights began pouring out of the small and then he exploded and he was gone. "Finally. He's gone for good." Eggman said, "Never thought I'd hear myself say this but... Thank you Sonic." "No prob... Robotnick." Sonic said. "You actually called me by my regular name. ... And now if you'll excuse me I have some important business to attend to. I'll let the Egg Teleporter send you back home." The scientist said pressing a button on a remote and the two vanished.

* * *

The two arrived at Sonic's house and Tails was staring wide eyed. "Where've you been? I've been calling you, texting you and nothing." He said. Sonic and Knuckles explained their story and Tails said, "Never thought I'd hear the day that Eggman actually helps save the day." "Please call him Robotnick. I've got a new respect for him. And something we had in common just the old days." Sonic said. "Well I gotta get outta here. Treasures to find, People to see. See yah." Knuckles said running out of the house. "*yawn* Well I'm gonna hit the hay. With that demonic hedgehog destroyed I can rest easy." The blue hedgehog said and then ran into his bedroom and then laid on the bed. But once he closed his eyes he could have sworn he heard someone whisper, "Haven't you ever heard of sequels?" He opened his eyes and found a plushie of with a grin on it and those black and red eyes. "Tails!" Sonic shouted. "Yeah?" Tails shouted back. "we're gonna need a shotgun and a cross." Sonic said with fear in his voice.


End file.
